Lost Voices
by elisaaaa
Summary: Born into a low level of society, Luna has been blessed by the Gods the power to posses all four elements; Water, Air, Fire, and Earth. She is kept secret from the royal family, for the royal family seek out a new warrior to stand beside the pharaoh and save the world from the dreadful Shadow Games.


It's been 3 years since the death of my father, leaving me as the new Pharaoh of Egypt. At first I wasn't ready for this, I had so much to learn and I was very young. I'd sometimes find myself asking; "_Can I rule this country?" _But now that I am older, I know now with the power from my Millennium Puzzle and my subordinates, I have the power to protect and keep my country safe. But I know, that the Gods have something in store for me and I need all the help I could get. "My pharaoh," a calm familiar voice called from behind. It was Priest Seto, my only cousin and my trusted and closest rival. "I have come to inform you that we have detected a new source of power coming from the commoner city." I turned to face him, my eyes lighting up with interest and wonder. "Are you so certain that it is coming from that city? Not that I look down on them, but-"

"I know what you meant my King," he cut me off. His face soften as he took the spot next to me on the balcony. "But aren't you at least a bit curious about what type of power it is? This power could be exactly what we need to complete the court." I understood what he was saying, this power and whoever possessed it could be the one thing we need to keep this country safe from any evil sources out there that is planning to destroy us. And I am ready to take the risk, no matter what it takes. "Bring me that power, cousin. Before it lands in the wrong hands." I faced Seto as he did to me, he stood up straight with his chest in the air. He placed his right arm across his chest and bowed before leaving the room. I looked out at the city that lite up with beautiful white and gold lights that looked like diamonds had been sprinkled across it. I looked over at the Nile's as the moon kissed the waters and night sky surrounding it. I closed my eyes, smiling to the thought of my mother holding me as we watched the night cover itself with the stars. The wind kissed my skin and stopped leaving me lonely once again.

Chapter 1: The Hidden Gift within the Crowd

"Luna," my father called out for me. I was in the middle of my daily prayers to the Gods, asking for answers and wisdom for my future and forgotten past. My memories started when I was left alone in the middle of the dessert until I was found by my adopted father. Ever since that day, I wonder who I was and where I really came from. "Luna!" I signed, finishing my prayer and bowed before running out of my room. "Coming Baba," I yelled back. I found him sitting in the garden, holding a Blue Lotus. "There you are," he said smiling. I laughed walking over to him. "Malaki," he said placing the flower into my dark brown hair and kissed my forehead. "You are getting more and more beautiful every day. You'll make a man very happy one day." I rolled my eyes. "I'll never get married with the way you are keeping me here, Baba. You never let me go outside."

"I let you go outside once," he snorted turning away from me and back to his garden. "That was one time and because you were being careless and let our donkey out." He swiped his hands at me, as if he was saying 'your point'.

"Baba, I am seventeen now. Soon I'll be off on my own." He lowered his hands down, dropping the tools. I knew talking about this was going to hurt him, he didn't want to think about seeing me leave him behind. "But I won't leave you," I signed smiling placing my hand on his shoulder. "Because I love you, Baba." He placed his hand on top of mine and held it, he was silent for a while. He let out a deep breath. "Alright," he said. "Why don't you come with me to the market to pick up a few things for dinner tonight?" A huge smile grew across my face, I hugged him and ran into the house to find my shoes. This is the first time in forever that I will be able to see the outside world. I was so excited that I tripped at every inch of the house. Today, the Gods have answered my wish and I couldn't wait to see what they have in store for me.

We arrived at the market it was everything I have imagine it would be. There was a stand for everything; scarfs, shoes, food, jewelry, anything and everything. "Baba look," I said pointing at the group of young people dancing to lively music. I was like a child and I was ready to try everything. "My lady," a soft voice called. I looked over to see a young gentleman standing behind a jewelry store. He gasped when my eyes met him, his cheeks glowing red. "Um, I-I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new around here?" Before I could answer, father grabbed me by my wrist and began pulling me away. "Baba?"

"You forgot we came here for one thing, Luna. And that's for items for dinner tonight." Father was acting kind of strange. Every time someone would glance or try talking to me, he would pull me away and ignore me when I asked what was wrong. He was hiding something, I could feel it. Suddenly the people of the city began making room for something/someone. Out appeared three men ridding white horses. They were dressed in clothing that the royal family court would wear. "Hear me," he announced. Everyone grew silent. "By order of his royal highness, the Pharoah. We are ordered to check any and every residence for any magical encounters." Everyone began whispering and the tendtion grew more and more in the crowd. I looked over to my fathar and saw his expression was comepletely different from everyone elses. Like he was trying to think of a plan. "Now," the royal started again. "Everyone stay where you are as we check each and everyon of you." I felt my father's hand grip onto mine, I started to say something but he cut me off and began slowly walking towards the back on the crowd.

Seto's POV

Looking through the crowd, I started to think we would never find this mystical power in any of them. But my instinct was telling me that it was close. I skimmed the field again, looking at each and every on of the commoners. From the corner of my eye, I noticed two figures moving slowly through the crowd. "You there," I said pointing at their direction. They holted. Everyone surrounding them stepped away revealing them clearly. The tall man had his back turnt from me, his hand holding what I believe to be a womans arm, she too had her back faced me. My senses were tingling, I felt a unusual aura coming from them. "Reveal your faces!"

Luna's POV

"Reveal you faces," the royal priest said. I looked at my father for a sign of what to do, he turned his head side ways and whispered something. I couldn't make out what he was saying but next thing i knew he turnt around to face the priest. "What can I do for you, greatness?" I stood there with my back still turned from the Priest, I wasn't sure what father was doing, but I hope it was good. "Who are you?"

"I am nothing more but a gardener that came to town with my only daughter to shop for ingredients for dinner."

"Daughter," my heart dropped. "May I see your daughter?" My body began to shake and my eyes grew wide, why out of anyone were we being questioned like this? I looked up at the people infront of me with helpless eyes. They all gave me the same apologetic look. I slowly began to turn around, revealing myself pulling ddown my hood. As our eyes met, everyone including the Priest gasped. I looked at my father and he had worry and apologizes in his eyes.

Seto's POV

This girl. I sense a powerful aura coming from her. Not to mention her beauty... was remarkable. Her skin was the color of the finest dessert sand of all of Egypt, her almond shaped eyes were the color of the clear blue niles that ran through this country. She had long dark brown hair with a blue locus in it and she wore a white dress that stopped abover her knees. She was gorgeous, almost God like. Her eyes had fear mixed in them, suddenly the winds began to move violently around us. The people surrounding us began to panic and ran in different directions. The horses me and my men rod on began to whine and panic as well. My eyes landed back on the girl, but her father was covering her as if he was trying to protect her. I don't know what he did, but the winds slowly began to calm down and was put to rest. I glanced at them again and he was holding her as she cried in his arms. _This is the power? This is what the Gods have sent us? Incredible. _"Come," I said calmly reaching out to her. "Comme with us. We must see the Pharaoh at once." She glanced at me, then her father, then back at me. She released her father and began slowly walking towards me. " Why must I see the Pharaoh," she asked nervously. I smiled. "All will be explain once you get therre. If you wish, your father can come along." She glanced at her father, he looked at me with unsure eyes but then nodded. She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Come. The Pharaoh waits."


End file.
